gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Red Solo Cup
Red Solo Cup is a song featured in Hold on to Sixteen, the eighth episode of the third season of Glee. This song was originally recorded by Toby Keith. In the episode, Sam Evans performs this song, much to Kurt Hummel's distaste, in the choir room with Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang and the rest of New Directions in celebration of his return to McKinley. Lyrics Sam: Now, red solo cup is the best receptacle For barbeques, tailgates, fairs, and festivals And you, sir, do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinkin' from glass Mike: That's true! Sam: Hey, red solo cup is cheap and disposable And in fourteen years, they are decomposable And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass Finn: Whoo! Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup (Aha) I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party Sam: Now, I really love how you're easy to stack Finn: But I really hate how you're easy to crack Sam: 'Cause when beer runs down in front of my pack Finn: Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky Sam: But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin' on them to help me get lucky Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party Let's have a party I love you, red solo cup I lift you up Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Proceed to party (Finn: Proceed to party) Sam: Now, I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow But only you, red, will do for this fellow 'Cause you are the Abbot to my Costello And you are the Fruit to my Loom Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic You're more than amazing, you're more than fantastic And believe me that I am not the least bit sarcastic When I look at you and say: "Red solo cup, you're not just a cup Quinn: Mhmm! Tina: ''' No way, never '''Finn: God, no! Sam: You're my-you're my (Finn: Friend?) friend Quinn: You're my friend Finn: Lifelong Quinn: Uh huh Sam: Thank you for being my friend" Sam with New Directions: Red solo cup I fill you up Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Finn: Let's have a party) I love you, red solo cup (Finn: What up? What up?) I lift you up Proceed to party Proceed to party New Directions: Red solo cup (Sam: Red solo) I fill you up Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Let's have a party (Sam: Let's have a party) Red solo cup (Sam: oh, red solo) I lift you up Let's have a party Proceed to party (Sam: Yeah!) (Quinn and Tina: Solo cup) Finn with Quinn & Tina: Solo cup, solo cup solo cup, solo cup (x2) Trivia *This is the first time Sam sings in season 3. *This is the second song about a cup performed on Glee the first being My Cup. *Rachel is absent from this New Directions performance, but this is because she was suspended. Gallery SamRSC2.png SamRSC.png QuinnTinaRSC.png KurtRSC.png ArtieRSC.png FinnRSC.png Youoo.jpg glee-red-solo-cup.jpg|Red Solo Cup Glee-Red-Solo-Cup-screenshots-damian-mcginty-27445155-720-576.jpg 396174 336427076396474 266646730041176 899639 583558144 n.jpg Videos thumb|right|290pxthumb|300px|leftthumb|290px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 (Target Exclusive) Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang